


穿越后遗留问题

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Before Romance, Maybe I should also tag Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Someone took over John’s body but John came back when the story began, but that character was gone before the story began so..., time skip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: 有人穿越到了John Watson的身体里！不过对于John Watson本人来说，这个穿越者离开以后，他的问题才真正开始。





	穿越后遗留问题

John Hamish Watson，作为一名刚从阿富汗战场上下来回到伦敦才一个多月的退伍军医，今早醒来竟发现自己在一个完全陌生的环境。这屋子不是自己的，床不是，衣服也没见过，没一样东西是熟悉的，除了放在抽屉里的勃朗宁还是自己的枪。John拿上枪装好子弹，上膛，走出房间，发现自己似乎是在三楼。他下楼，到了二楼注意到有人的动静，转身，走进去，见到一个完全陌生的人抱着个笔记本电脑坐在沙发上，眼睛都没离开过屏幕，头也不回，说了句，“早安，John。 ”

他知道我的名字。Captain Watson警惕起来，然后觉得那笔电有点眼熟，思索了一会儿后发现那是自己的电脑。

这是怎么一回事！John 怎么想也想不出些什么来，索性举起枪对准了那卷发脑袋，厉声问道：“解释一下你是谁，我又为什么会在这，以及你怎么知道我的名字，又为什么在用我的东西！”

那卷发的人转过身来，显得有点惊讶。但是这份不解转瞬即逝，取而代之的是个得意的笑容。

“欢迎回来，John Watson。”

这又是什么意思？John觉得这愈发让人难以理解。

“我们不认识，而且你还一个问题都没回答。”

“比起这些，你不关心今天的日期吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你会的。”

眼前这人向John扔了个东西，John忙接住，发现是自己的手机，Harry送的那个。他打开它，震惊地看到那显示的日期竟和自己记忆中的昨天相差了三个多月！三个多月莫名奇妙地消失了！这是怎么一回事！

“怎么样，和你记忆中差了多少？”

“三个月。”John 把手机放回口袋，又握紧枪，“解释这是怎么一回事。”

“我当然会，但你先把枪放下。我是唯一一个能解答你的问题的人，无论如何你都要相信我，John。”

“为什么？”

“不然你还能信谁？”

John暂时放下了枪，听这卷发男人的建议坐到了他对面的沙发上听他解释。

“名字是Sherlock Holmes，地址是221B贝克街。你住在这里是因为你和我一起租下了这里，我们的房东是Mrs Hudson，她在楼下。我是你的——同居室友。你的时间差了三个月是因为你的身体被人占了三个月。”

“什么东西！”John 喊叫起来，差点又举起枪，但这个自称Sherlock Holmes的人请求他冷静点。

“你知道‘灵魂’这个概念吗，John？这个词很扯，但在这个情况下用它来解释最方便。简单来说，三个月前，一个灵魂占据了你的身体，把你本来的灵魂暂时挤了出去，或让你沉睡了，所以你对这段时间的记忆全无。我觉得这有点像人格分裂，不过我查过你的病史和家族病史，还给你做了测试，结论是，不是。所以只有一种可能，穿越。这个穿越的灵魂占了你的身体后干了很多事，找了个新房子，新室友，遇见我，谈恋爱，同居，结婚——”

“等一会，结婚？”John 打断，严重怀疑自己刚才是否听错了。

“对，结婚，和我。”

“和你——我们认识多久？三个月？”

“认识你是今天，认识你的身体差不多三个月，我猜对方一定很早就来见我了。不过我们在第二个月月初就结婚了。”

这叫个什么事？

另一个人莫名其妙地夺走了你的三个月，就帮你把找房子找伴侣（还是同性，而你之前一直自认异性恋）谈恋爱同居订婚结婚都干了，这也太快了吧？就差有个孩子。Captain Watson严重怀疑如果自己可以怀孕，那一定会“惊喜”地发现要有孩子降生了呢！

那人怎么不干脆替自己过完一生再替自己死算了？

“我相信他，或者说她，一定是想的。”Sherlock说道，笑得更灿烂了，“他或她当然想帮你过完这一生，不过我不想。所以我把那人驱逐出去并把你唤醒了。”John看着Sherlock的脸上写满了自豪，仿佛就等着他来一句赞美，但他可没这个心。

“你早就知道那个人是穿越者？”

“当然。那个人的性格和你原本的性格相差太大了。”

“你又不知道我是什么性格。”

“我会推测演绎。”

“那——为什么你要和我——或者说那个占了我身体三个月的人结婚，然后又把那人赶走，把我唤醒？按理说，你不是爱他吗？”

“什么？不！爱是一种愚蠢又危险的行为。我只是好奇，一点也不爱他。你表现的性格和你应有的性格差距十分大，像是完全不同的两个人，同时你又对我非常感兴趣，我很好奇为什么。后来我总结了历史上的事例，发现‘被穿越’符合你的情况，所以我又好奇能否反穿越，还想知道真实的你性格如何，会怎么反应，以及你的表现和我的推测是否一致。”

“所以说，”John试图从这一大堆荒唐得难以置信又离奇得不可思议的东西中找到关键。“你做这一切都只是因为——好奇？”

“当然了。”Sherlock倒是毫不犹豫就承认了。

“好极了！”John说完，拿着他的枪，立马离开了这个房间。他怀疑Sherlock听不听得懂这句“好极了”是个反话，因为他还是笑着的呢。John下到一楼，迎面遇见了一位老太太端着茶准备上楼。

“亲爱的，你要去哪？”

“没去哪，离开而已。”John朝她微笑了一下，快步走出门去拦的士，因为他听到Sherlock下楼的声音了。

“John！”Sherlock在John上车之前赶上来抓住了他，“我们的谈话还没结束。”

“我们已经结束了。不，我们本来就从没开始过。”

“你说这个婚姻？你要是不喜欢可以不把我当丈夫只把我当室友。但我们得谈谈怎么解决这些遗留问题。”

“噢，不了，‘丈夫 ’。”John硬甩开Sherlock 的手，关上车门，“反正你也只是好奇而已。没什么好解决的。”

车子开动，的士扬长而去，Sherlock却仍站在原地，站在马路上。John刚才那句话让他有些错愕，或者说是——受伤。这给人的感觉真不好受。生平第一次，Sherlock Holmes感觉自己没法完全确定这种感觉到底是什么，反正是糟透了。

“伙计，刚才的是你丈夫？”开了一会儿车后，的士司机开始和John搭话，“你们吵架了？听我一句劝，我觉得他人不错，对他好一点吧，要是随便闹闹就分开了，你一定会后悔的。”

“不了。我和他本来就不熟。而且我们结婚——”John冷笑了一下，嘲讽地说，“也只是因为他觉得好奇想玩一玩试试看而已。”

“我没有想到你会再来。”

我也没想到我会再来——John 挺想这么说，不过他知道这是假话，因为他昨天才预约了下周的诊疗时间——三个月前的昨天。他不想再来，是因为他对这个心理治疗烦透了，而不是——

“因为你取消了治疗，并且结婚去了。”

而不是因为这个。John看着Ella，她还是像三个月前那样笔挺地坐着，表情一贯严肃，但是手中却没有了之前的诊断报告。显然，她已经不把他当病人了，也许不仅因为现在并非她的工作时间，还因为某人自作主张地把她炒掉了。

这个“某人”当然不是John了。

你看，他现在还在发短信呢，John不得不按了静音。

「我不是让你炒了你的心理医生？她一点也不专业。SH」

「噢对，我没和你说过，即使是那个“你”，因为“你”当时满脑子只有和我谈恋爱上床，所以我直接为你代劳了。SH」

「你该感谢我，John，从她那儿你什么治疗都得不到。我可以给你更多。我也能看出你的腿伤是心因性的，但并不是出于对战场的恐惧，而是怀念。我可以给你你需要的，不然你以为你的拐杖是怎么消失的？SH」

「回家讨论。SH」

「与其咨询她，你不如咨询我。SH」

「John Hamish Watson! SH」

这一闪一闪的屏幕真让人心烦。John思索着不如干脆点关机，反正莫名其妙过了三个月后他谁的电话都不想接。

“你结婚之后状态明显比之前好多了，所以我不理解为什么你还要再来找我咨询。”

好你个鬼！前军医真是恨不得当场就把F一word连同这一连串奇葩的破事吼出来，但他用一个怎么也不叫笑的笑脸把这给压了下去。毕竟这档子事扯成这样，连他自己也不大相信，换作别人岂不真判他成了个精神病？糟糕透了！

“请容许我问一问，我有请你参加我的婚礼吗？”

“我相信并没有，是我错过了什么？”

“那这三个月来你有见过我吗？从上一次治疗到现在？”

“一次。”Ella思索了几秒后道，她皱了皱眉，面露不解之色，不过身为一名心理医生，她还是在病人面前掩藏了自己的疑惑。“那时你未婚夫来说要解雇我，我见你跟着他。我很好奇你为什么问，你该更清楚才是。”

“那你有没有注意到那时的我和以往有何不同？”

“你从心理创伤中恢复，看起来十分幸福，所以我相信你不需要治疗了。”

去你的幸福。John觉得自己其实一点都不想知道那三个月究竟发生了什么。

“但你不认为那个我不是从前的我自己吗？”

这一回Ella可是毫不掩饰她的困惑，甚至还流露出几分担忧。“我不明白你在暗示什么，John ，但你大可以明说。”

Bling ！屏幕又闪了一下，若不是这样，John还没发现刚才的几分钟里竟没一条短信进来呢。

「我说了她不值得信任，你也不会信任她。回家。SH」

“John 。”Ella又开始用她那种引导性语句，“说出来发生什么了。”

好极了，这是个天赐良机，就借此谈一谈自己莫名其妙被人附身三个月，还毫不知情的情况下和一个陌生人结婚了，而这一整套说辞都恰好只是一个纯粹因为好奇而结婚的人的一面之词，事实的真相都没人知道呢。天知道究竟是怎样啊？知道一切的好像只有这个Sherlock Holmes，但谁知道他是不是个骗子？好比说，谁知道他这么说是不是只是因为好奇，想观察自己的反应？就像他自己说的那样。

说不定这是出自编自导自演的荒唐话剧呢！

“John ，你现在可以说了。”

“我没什么想说的，什么也没发生，抱歉打扰了。”

至少有一点被那个Sherlock Holmes说对了。John想。他的确不如自己估计的一样想和人谈谈这事，至少不是和Ella，也不是现在。

“哦不，我没法租给你，你知道有很多从战场上下来的老兵需要这种廉价公寓，还有一些受政府照顾的别的什么人，像你这种光鲜亮丽健康富裕的幸运仔才没份呢。”

“那你知道哪里还有这种价格的房子？”

“这种价格的房子可不会给你这种人，伙计。”

“我也是个退役老兵！”

“是吗？咦，你这么一说，我觉得你挺眼熟。”

房东圆瞪着眼睛瞧了John好一会儿，忽然像发现了美洲大陆一样嚎叫起来：“啊哈！我记得你了！你叫什么Watson对吧？和个男人谈恋爱走了的那个？怎么你们分手了？对不住啊，搬出去了就没回头路了，你要什么找你男友办去。”

好巧不巧，这时候衣袋里的手机又震动了一下，John简直怀疑他是故意挑的这时候发的短信，而或许还真是。

「我告诉你租以前的旧公寓是死路一条。SH」

「我们仍然在合租221B，我说过可以先当室友。SH」

「你怎么知道我在哪里？」

「我在你的手机上安装了追踪装置，就这么简单。SH」

WHAT THE FUCK? John仔细盯着Harry给的这部金灿灿得晃眼的手机看了一会，也没觉得有多大不同。该死，不成是什么内嵌软件？这个混帐。还是装在了手机内部？

「别找了。John，你肯定找不到，找到了你也不会拆。顺便说一句，我没有装监控，我只是知道你会干什么。SH」

「如果你再不回来，我们就瞒不下去了，大英帝国就要骚乱了。SH」

真够烦人。John开始认真地考虑关机这个选项了，不过他在这么干之前发现了一封意外来信。

Harry！

难道Sherlock Holmes叫她干的？

「Sherlock说你想离婚。怎么回事，John？这么突然结婚又突然离婚可不像你。说好的“长期恋爱关系”呢？」

哈。结了婚六个月就离婚也没好到哪儿去嘛。不过至少有人注意到了他之前的表现“不像是John Watson”。

当然啦，肯定会是Harry，毕竟她是他亲姐。虽然在John的记忆中，他们上一次谈话是在电话里大吵一架，并发誓再也不理对方。

「本来也不是我和他结婚。」

「你在说什么，John？要不是你不喝酒，我还以为你喝醉了！难不成你自己不许我喝酒却自己暗地里豪饮？你究竟在搞什么？」

「你直接问Sherlock不就知道了？」John犹豫了一会，还是觉得这个回答不好。如果Harry让去问Sherlock Holmes，他多半会编出另一个谎言来骗Harry劝John回去，那样他可就真的孤立无援了。他首先需要Harry相信他，所以他需要和她和好。斟酌再三，John删掉了打好了的回复，决定转移话题。他还有更关心的问题。

「我还好。你有去戒酒吗？」

「我能不吗？上次Sherlock不知道给我下了什么药，我连酒精都碰不了，你让我怎么喝？说实话，他下药时你真的不知情？我怀疑是你们一起谋划好的，别不承认。」

John愣了一下，看了眼差点被自己拉入黑名单的联系人“Sherlock ”。

也许……别那么绝情？他也没那么烦人，只是这件事太过惊人。

「我可以保证我确实毫不知情。」

John回复了Harry ，关掉了对话，然后又看见Sherlock那一长串劝他回贝克街的短信。他想去问问他关于Harry的事，却又觉得为时尚早，还是没问。站在自己从前的公寓楼下，John思考起接下来他该干什么，是去再找一间屋子，还是接受Sherlock Holmes的提议，回221B？

除了起床时他顺手拿上的几样东西：手机、钱包、枪，John什么也没带。他的大部分家当都还留在贝克街，也许那里也不差。

可是，他什么也不记得了，他什么也不知道，在那能怎么办？

更何况今天早上，他还用枪指着自己法定意义上的丈夫，现在给他一直发信息劝他回去的人，这个人还可能帮了他姐，救了他。

真该死，不是吗？

John Watson根本不知道自己能不能信任Sherlock Holmes，以及这荒唐可笑的一切。

「我很好奇是什么驱使你去百货商店购物。顺便说一句，你带的是我的卡，密码是0420。现金也是我给你的，不过你肯定不会记得了。SH」

自助收款机的一句“密码错误”让John僵在原地，仔细一看他发现这确实不是自己的卡。排在John后面的人提着一大袋子的东西一脸怨气地盯着他，John估计他下一秒可能就会被这位没有好脸色的先生给扔到一边儿去了，所以他赶快按了Sherlock告诉他的密码付了帐。好在这一回这该死的机器让他顺利过了关。

「0420？」

「嗯。尽管我认为用生日当密码极其愚蠢，但这对于你来说的确是最容易记住的。毕竟比起其它，人们最记得的就是自己的生日。SH」

「谢谢。你告诉我你让我用了多少钱，以后我会还你的。」

这一次Sherlock并没有秒回。

「我不需要。SH」

「我也不需要用你的钱。我可以自己付自己的。」

足足过了十几分钟，John没有收到一条回信，就在他一边走向地铁站一边想着自己坐不起的士并一边以为Sherlock不会再发短信的时候，口袋里又一阵震动告诉他他错了。

「无聊死了。SH」

「我是个侦探，我需要案子来维持动力，而现在什么也没有！连苏格兰场都可以一眼看出报纸上刊登的那些所谓的“悬案”的谜底。SH」

「所以你不介意我找点乐子吧？SH」

「你在说什么？」

「不知道你有没有注意到，客厅的桌子上摆了注射器，其实它当时就离你两三尺远。不过当然你不会留心了，反正你也不在意。SH」

「注射什么？」

「你说是什么，John ？你是个医生，你该知道，什么能让人兴奋起来。SH」

「不过这其实也不关你的事。我不该发给你的。抱歉。SH」

John Watson此刻有一种非常糟糕的预感，正是他心中的这种预感驱使他马上去拦了一辆的士去贝克街221B，还差一点就要把手中的购物袋当街扔在马路上了。

「不要乱来。」

「 :) SH」

「毒品不是好东西，你不要碰。」

「Sherlock 」

「回话」

「Sherlock Holmes」

一路上二十多分钟，John都没有再收到Sherlock的一条回复。

这让人感觉又心烦又难受，实际上这才是今天一天最糟糕最气人的事呢，他甚至希望Sherlock像之前一样给自己来个短信轰炸，或至少说一句这是个玩笑。看在上帝的份上，如果Sherlock现在发短信过来，不管几条，John都会秒回。他打了他的电话好多次，一直在打，但都是无人响应的状态，直到John到了221B门口。

“先生！你落了东西！”司机放下车窗朝一到地就立马下车上楼去的John喊，但John就给他回了一句，“等着！”

John进门的时候又遇见了那位看着很好人的老太太，她惊讶地叫住匆忙的他，问道，“John，亲爱的，你这么急着干什么呢？”

“他还好吗？”

“谁？你问Sherlock？他怎么了？你今天一天又去了哪儿？”

不过John完全没时间回应她，他冲上二楼，环视客厅一周，惊讶又毫不意外地发现Sherlock Holmes还好好地坐在沙发上，穿着他今早的那身衣裳，拿着手机，抬起头来朝他微笑呢。

“下午好，John，你错过了午餐，不过赶得上下午茶，Mrs Hudson一会就会把它们端上来了。我很想知道会否随灵魂而改变。”

“你骗了我。”John把这话说出来，不过他完全没有自己想象中该有的愤怒，“我还为你紧张，为你担心。”

“为此我很感激，不过你要是用心，你就会知道根本没有注射器。”

“你个混帐。”

“我一直以为同居之前有必要了解对方最糟糕的一面，婚姻也是如此。”

奇妙的事情发生了。在这件事真的发生之前，John自己也不会想到，他会对Sherlock笑，而且还是真心的那种。换作以往，他要是被人耍得团团转，John非把那人打一顿不可，但这一次他竟然也觉得有点好笑了。

不知是因为逐渐熟悉起来，还是因为他已经认定这个Sherlock Holmes没有自己最初想象中那么讨人厌，或者是因为他发现自己会下意识在乎他，John终于说服了自己暂时接受Sherlock的安排，甚至觉得这样也不错。虽然前一秒，这个该死的小混蛋还骗他玩呢。

“你买的东西呢？”

“在车上。不知道司机还在不在等我。我真不敢相信我竟然为了这种事匆匆忙忙赶回来。”

“但这至少证明了我演绎出来的你的性格是对的，你不会放任我不管。”

John站在二楼的门口，他本来打算下楼去拿东西，但听到这句话后他又停下来。他转过来，对上Sherlock的双眼。

“所以这又是因为好奇？”他像今早一样问道，“只是因为你想知道我是不是和你想的一样，会因为有人伤害自己的身体健康而紧张？”

“我想知道我的医生是不是和我想的一样好，还有，不，我这么做是因为我想让你回来。”

John沉默了一小会，不过这一小会对于某些人来说比审判日还要漫长，最后他微笑了。

“那就这样吧。”他说完，以正常的步速下了楼，还向担心他和Sherlock今天怎么了的Mrs Hudson道了句下午好，并告诉她，“一切安好，不用担心。”

「所以，」Sherlock 在等待John 的这一小会儿里拿起手机这样写道，「他向我微笑了，这代表是正确答案吗？SH」

「或许吧，只要你们不分居了。」

「谢了，George。SH」

「什么George？」

「我叫Greg！为什么你不直接打‘Lestrade’？」

John提着他的购物袋出现在了二楼门口，这证明221B失去John Watson的日子要结束了。虽然还不到一天，却感觉有千年之长。

“你有注意到你没打标点符号吗？”

“没人来得及在那种时候打标点符号，也没人有这个心思。”John把自己买来的一些食物塞入冰箱，之前他还担心如果没地方住它们该怎么办呢。不过，现在他又要忧心冰箱里其它一些诡异的东西是用来做什么的。

但是现在，比起这些占据冰箱的不明物体，还有更要紧的事。

“我暂时住在这的时候——”

“你不是暂时住在这，John ，你会一直住在这的。”

“先别管这点。我住在这的时候，我们分别怎么睡？”

“当然是睡楼上，就像从前。”

“嗯，不，等会，我们两个人。”

“有什么问题？”

“至少要有两间卧室。”

“两间卧室！哈，我真不知道你在想什么，John。”

Sherlock语气中带的嘲弄就像在说John忽略了什么极为明显的事，而且这也的的确确是他的本意。

“我们是以同居伴侣的身份搬进来的，所以当然只有一张床，一间卧室，两个人睡。你以为呢？”

“但我们并不是——”

“放心，我并不认为你是很难相处的人，你不怎么做噩梦，不过那是另一个‘你’。但没关系，我可以接受。”

“Sherlock ！我们俩——”

“你们怎么了，亲爱的？”

Mrs Hudson端着一壶茶和三小碟饼干出现了，而Sherlock脸上挂起了那副“你不会想告诉她真相的”的表情。

“John说如果你再不来我们就要饿死了。”Sherlock从他的沙发上站起来，跨步走到John边上，接过Mrs Hudson递过来的饼干给John。

“你该尝尝。”Sherlock眨着眼睛轻声说，满意地看着John取了一块送入口中。

“我想看看你有没有改变口味。”

Sherlock补充说，而这话又提醒了John最开始他对他说的话。

他做这一切都是为了好奇。

所以也许哪一天，他们就是真的谈恋爱，也许也是因为Sherlock好奇会不会有什么不一样吧？

这可真让人感觉不怎么样。

Bonus：

「John决定分居，我该怎么做？SH」

「上帝，你做了什么？拿他做实验了？」

「我想没有。SH」

「你最后对他做了什么？」

「我告诉他我们结婚是因为我好奇。这个有可能是诱因吗？SH」

Lestrade想给John 打个电话，不过John根本没接。

「正常人都会说结婚是因为相爱。」

「但我不是。SH」

真要命！果然去参加婚礼的任何一个人都不该相信Sherlock Holmes说的那番誓言的，包括John他自己。这也难怪。事实上，人们，包括Lestrade，私底下都很惊讶为何有人认识Sherlock Holmes才一个月就决定和他结婚了。如果不是因为Sherlock故意表现出来的“好”，有谁会相信并真的爱上他，还打算和他一直过下去？

「John是！他也以为你是。你最好和他解释你不是那个意思。」

不，John才不是呢，没人会第一天见面就爱上对方的。Sherlock真想好好嘲笑Lestrade一番，不过万一他告诉他了，Lestrade一定会告诉Mycroft。他足足瞒了那个多管闲事的大哥三个月，决不能前功尽弃。

「那我该怎么做？SH」

「去向他道歉，劝他回来，告诉他你不想分居，因为你爱他！」

Sherlock当即否定了Lestrade的提议，因为这么说只会是另一个谎言，而John会识破。不过有一点是可以肯定的，那就是John必须回来。

关于这点，Sherlock很确信他怎样才能让现在的John立刻回到221Ｂ。他毕竟是一个医生，还有一个酗酒的姐姐呢。

「无聊死了。SH」

Sherlock把短信发出去，John还没回复，不过快了。

「你不介意我找点乐子吧？SH」


End file.
